Monster's Revolt
by Shadolord121
Summary: The monster's of Victoria are revolting. Led by the Balrog himself, The first 3 towns fall. They send a small party to seek aid from Ossyria. Read to find out more.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do NOT own maple story, Wizet does. I did not create any of the names or places (except character names) in this story._

Battle of Victoria

In the island of Victoria, peace was in the air. Under the peace, however, evil begins to brew…

Cursed Sanctuary

Balrog: I have summoned you all, monsters of Victoria, for today is the day that we will rise up against the nuisances called the "humans". From the snail to the Tauro, we shall rule this island once more.

Cheers

Balrog: Tomorrow, we start the march for battle, for victory!

Meanwhile, in Henysys… 

Luke the Security Guy: Chief Stan! Large hordes of monsters have appeared in various sites across Victoria! Henysys is under siege by the golems from the golem temple! The guards cannot hold up much longer! We must flee to Ellina!

Chief Stan: No. I will not let this town go to waste, summon all the fighters of this town; we will make preparations for retreat if necessary. We will fight! Send word to Athena Pierce to summon her students.

Luke the Security Guy: I hope you're right. runs in the direction of Henysys Bowman School

Athena Pierce: Students! Henysys is under attack. We must make preparations immediately to fight back. We have received word from the other towns. They are sending help. And Sefris, I need to have a private word with you in the back.

Sefris follows Athena to the back of the school.

Athena: I need you, to go and meet in Lith Harbor to meet the 3 other strongest of each class. Grendal, Dark Lord, Dances and I will handle the situation here. Once you reach Lith, talk to a man named Olaf, he will fill you in on your mission.

Sefris: Will do, Mistress Athena.

Kerning City:

Rogue: Dark Lord! Monsters are pouring out of the sewers, they are too many and are overrunning the city! We must flee at once!

Dark Lord: I know of this monster revolution. Take the weaker thieves and the women and children to safety in Ellina. Don't worry about Kerning; I'll take care of that. Tell Ryker to meet the 3 elite of the 3 classes in Lith Harbor. Tell him to talk to Olaf. And be quick!

Rogue: Yes sir! Hurries off

Perion:

Mike the Security Guy: Dances with Balrog! Our town is under attack. I barely escaped the fire boars and the stumps are laying the town under siege!

Dances with Balrog: Send word to Kyle; tell him to meet a man named Olaf in Lith Harbor. I will run the defense of the town, we will retreat if necessary.

Mike the Security Guy: runs off

Ellina:

Wing the Fairy: Master Grendal, Our town is under attack! The fairies are holding them off with a magical shield, but their mana will not last forever. We need to call for help. Henysys, Kerning, and Perion are all under attack and we are losing badly. Reports say that the Balrog is behind this.

Grendal: I have foreseen the uprising of the monsters, but not in this great magnitude. We must call the 3 other towns to join together as we once did. We must remake the ties of friendship that once held all the classes together. Send word to Dailina to run to Lith Harbor as fast as she can. Tell her to meet a man named Olaf; we have a very special mission for her. As for the city, I will take care of the defense. I will call up all the magicians to keep the monsters at bay for the moment.

Lith Harbor:

Sefris: Ranger

Ryker: Hermit

Kyle: Crusader

Dailina: Priest

Olaf: Welcome. As you know, all of Victoria is undergoing a war between man and monster. We have a special mission for you 4. As the elite of each class, you are the best fit for this mission. We need you to go to Ossyria Island and ask the Ossyrians for their aid. Without them, we cannot win this war. The monsters of Ossyria are much more ferocious that those of Victoria. Be on you're guard. Here are 4 Ellina scrolls, use them to take the new boat from Sixtopia. You must not fail! The only way you can succeed is by working together.

(All at once)

Sefris: You expect me to work with a Thief!?

Ryker: You expect me to work with a Bowman!?

Kyle: You expect me to work with a Mage!?

Dailina: You expect me to work with a Warrior!?

Olaf: I understand that there is bickering among the classes, but this is not a time for it. Time is of essence. Victoria depends of you!

Cursed Santurary:

Taurospear: The war is going well, my lord. The towns of Henysys, Kerning, and Perion are all falling to our superior forces. Ellina has a temporary magical shield that we cannot penetrate. However, it will not last forever.

Balrog: Very well. You are dismissed.

Taurospear bows and leaves

Balrog: This is going just as planned…

_Ok. I'm working on it. I'll Update soon. Read & Review please. _


	2. Surrender, Run away, Same thing

_**Surrender, Run away, Same thing really…**_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do NOT own maple story, Wizet does. I did not create any of the names or places (except character names) in this story._

Henysys:

Messenger: Chief Stan! Athena says that we can not win this battle alone. Our gates have been breached! We are losing men left and right. We must retreat!

Chief Stan: Very well. Bury our dead in Mushroom Park. We will flee to Ellina. Tell this to Athena as well. The very best of luck to you. (Turns to crowd). We will retreat to Ellina at dusk, I want everyone to pack their belongings and gather at the gate. I have sent for some of Athena's students to protect us as we move across the fields. I mark an oath on this day, we will return one day, purge the monsters from our area, and reclaim what was ours!

(At the gates of Henysys)

Messenger: Mistress Athena! I bring word from Chief Stan. He wishes us to retreat to Ellina. He says we will leave at dusk. He also asks that you and your students protect those who are incapable of battle.

Athena Pierce: Very well. It will be done as he asks. Students! Retreat to the town and pack your belongings, I will hold off the monsters for now. (Pulls out her Marine Arund and casts Spells around her. Plucks 4 arrows from her pouch and waits for the monsters to charge).

Kerning City:

Icarus: Dude, Dark Lord man, we are like, totally losing the battle man. We like totally need to retreat dude.

Dark Lord: I understand what is happening. I know what is happening. Go practice your trash talk somewhere else.

Icarus: Fine man, but just to tell you, the dude you appointed is dead. Mauled by several crocos by the looks of him.

Dark Lord!!!! Very well. Tell the troops to retreat to Ellina. The battle is lost. We are lost. Now leave. I have much planning to do.

Icarus: leaves

Perion:

Blackbull: Dances with Balrog! The stumps have tightened their grip on the walls, the outer wall is crumbling as we speak. The battle is impossible. For every one we kill, 10 come and take their place. Many have fallen already. Let us not waste any more lives in this futile attempt.

Dances with Balrog: I see. We will order a retreat to Ellina at once. Summon all the men and we will break though the east. After that, run like hell!

Blackbull: Understood.

Ellina:

Arwen the Fairy: Master Grendal, Our magic is waning and the monsters keep coming. I don't think we can hold up the shield any longer. There are also 3 unidentified masses heading toward us from the southwest, west, and the northwest. If they turn out to be unfriendly, then all I can say is that all is lost.

Grendal: I suspect that they are the approaching forces of Henysys, Perion, and Kerning. Welcome them in and ask them for their help in defending our city. I believe it might be the one city still standing apart from Lith which has remained neutral during this whole ordeal. Hurry; there is not much time for talk. Also, tell the leaders, Athena, Dark Lord, and Dances to kindly attend to a meeting in my library.

Cursed Santurary:

Balrog: Hmm. This is quite interesting. Lets have a little fun first. Taurospear! Call off the attacks for a 48 hour ceasefire and we will see how the humans fight! And Tauromancis, bring me more slime pie, chop chop!

Taurospear: grunt

Tauromancis: grunt

_I'm not sure about the kerning slang. Do you think it's realistic? Humor or Humorless? R & R please._


	3. Council's Meeting

_**Council's Meeting**_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do NOT own maple story, Wizet does. I did not create any of the names or places (except character names) in this story._

Ellina: Grendal's Library:

Grendal: Welcome all! As you all know we are in a bit of a predicament right now.

Athena Pierce: (Yells) PREDICAMENT! MY WHOLE TOWN HAS BEEN OVERRUN WITH MONSTERS. AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT HERE AND DRINK TEA YOU MORONIC EXCUSE FOR A ! _ -- removed for those who dislike cursing. You can probably guess what the word is._

Dark Lord: Calm down Athena. Our case is as bad as yours. We must do with what we have and come up with a plan to save Victoria. We must also have a backup plan in case the 4 we sent do not succeed.

Dances with Balrog: Well I agree with Athena, I don't know why the hell we are sitting here sipping tea when we could be out there obliterating some of those monsters.

Grendal: My my, you're acting very unladylike today Athena. There is a very important matter to discuss. It is of great importance. I-

Athena Pierce: Why you overgrown cockroach in a nightgown! I'll show you unladylike! pulls out her bow FIRE ARR-

Dark Lord and Dances with Balrog press Athena to the ground

Athena Pierce: How dare you! Get off me! throws them both off

Grendal: We must work together if we intend to win this war. At this rate, we shall never win. You must tell your students not cooperate as well seeing as they are probably quarreling at this moment. Night will fall at any moment now; we should post guards to defend the city during the night. We must act with much haste!

They all leave the library.

Night falls…

Athena: You, I want you people to hide amongst the treetops. If you see anything moving that's not human, shoot it!

Bowmen (and women): Yes Mistress Athena.

Dances with Balrog: I need you Warriors to stand at the city gates. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Understand?

Warriors: Yes sir!

Dark Lord: Rouges! I need you guys back in that corner. You are to sneak around the perimeter of the city and report everything you see to Grendal, ok?

Thieves: Whatever…

Grendal: Fellow magicians! I require you to lend the city your mana, keeping a magical shield around the city, keeping the monsters out. We will have mana elixirs ready for you too use. Good luck to all of you!

Magicians: teleport away

Ellina: Night:

Grendal: I need you 4 people to runt he defense of the city. I know that you are all more than capable of this task. We, the 4 elites shall try to get to the bottom of this war. We put our trust in you.

Party:

Refrar: Hunter (Leader)

Elinda: Cleric

Gorda: Fighter

Dark: Assassin

Dark: So what do you think we ought to be doing?

Gorda: walks over and whacks Dark over the head you stupid idiot. Didn't you hear Grendal?

Dark: Ow…

Elinda: Who cares, let's go, there's a whole night ahead of us.

Refrar: …

_Yes I know Refrar is similar to Sefrar, You'll find out later. R & R Please._


	4. A New World

_**A New World**_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do NOT own maple story, Wizet does. I did not create any of the names or places (except character names) in this story._

Orbis:

Kyle: stares open mouthed at the city

Ryker: Whoa, everything is floating.

Dailina:Yes, according to the Maple history Book, Orbis is built entirely on rocks enchanted to float.

Sefrar: Let's keep moving, we should get searching before all hell breaks loose in Victoria.

Random guy materializes in front of them

: I see… You are looking for Alcaster, are you not? He will explain everything to you. He is in El nath. You must climb down the orbis tower to reach him. I'm afraid that the tower has been, just recently, a very dangerous place to be. Because, the sentinels have turned against us. Using the powers we gave them to fight back. Only the bravest shall venture down.

Sefrar: Wait! You didn't tell

Mysterious man disappears

Ryker: Well that's just great. I don't know how the hell we are supposed to find a stupid tower that takes us down to a stu

Notices huge tower in front of them

Kyle: Well, I can't say that was too hard.

Dailina: Just wait, I hear the sentinels are equipped with lasers.

Kyle: Me and my big mouth…

Orbis Tower: 8th Floor:

Ryker: Dammit. I am just about sick of these floating freaks!

Sefrar: Shut it. We'll all as annoyed as you are and we're not complaining out loud.

Kyle: Grumble

Sefrar: …

Dailina: Look! The bottom of the tower!

Ryker: Great! Let's get the hell out of here! Runs out and slips Ow…

Kyle: Hahaha! Slips

The party puts on snowshoes after that and walks to El Nath.

Ryker: Hey…there are floating snowballs here…Ow!

A surprised Leattie bites an even more surprised Ryker in a spot which I'd rather not say.

They do, however, reach El Nath without much more incidents.

_Hmm I don't know. Maybe I should make something 'interesting' happen there. R & R Please!_


	5. Past Memories

_**Past Memories**_

_Disclaimer: _

_I still don't own MapleStory. But I might someday. Muhahahaha!_

Ellina: Night:

Dark: This has got to be the most retarded mission ever; I mean who would attack us at ni

Refrar: Stop talking and move slowly, we're being followed.

Dark: Right…

Refrar: Gorda, I need you to cast iron will around us, Dark, use dark sight and sneak behind whatever is following us, Glinda, heal anybody in case anyone is injured and I'll stay back here and keep an eye out for it.

SAVAGE BLOW

ARROW BOMB  
HOLY ARROW  
POWER STRIKE

Wild Cargo: Growl

Dark: Oh shit…

The wild cargo head butts Dark into a tree.

Dark: Ow…

DOUBLE SHOT  
HEAL  
SLASH BLAST

The cargo staggers back a few paces and the charges at the party again

IRON WILL

MAGIC ARMOR

The combined of the two spells create a temporary iron shield around the party. Needless to say, the cargo was in a world of pain.

The cargo growls and walks away.

HEAL

A green aura surrounds the party and everyone is fully healed.

Dark: (Mumbling to self). No mommy…Don't make me eat the broccoli…Don't make me…I want my teddy bear I WANT MY TEDDY WEDDIE BEAR! (Wakes up). Eh…What's everyone staring at me for?

Gorda: If I didn't know him better, I'd swear that he had permanent brain damage there.

Glinda: Refrar, I've just noticed, you name sounds a lot like Sefrar…and you too look alike and are the same class. Could he be…?

Refrar: Yes, he's my big brother. If only he wa…wasn't such a prodigy. "You should be more like your brother" "look at your brother" That's all I hear all day. I…I just want to show that I can be just as good. Sorry… It's just that…Never mind. Let's get back to the job. (Turns attention to dark) Dark you idiot, you should've used Dark Sight, you could have been killed!

Dark: Might've of slipped my mind.

Cursed Sancutrary:

Wild Cargo: Staggers into room (I shall translate for you, ok?) The humans…they have posted sentries…Barely escaped…We need more troops if we want to win…

Balrog: Well done. You may take a rest. We need to stop the influx of new humans from Maple Island. TauroMancis? I hereby declare you general of Noobs land invaders. Take a few orange mushrooms, maybe a few octopuses and snails. TauroSpear, ready the troops, we will attack I full tomorrow. Fetch me my body armor and make it quick.

TauroMancis: (Translation, Obviously) Yes Milord

TauroSpear: (Still Translating) Yes Sire

Well, here's the next chapter. Not much sorry, but it'll come into play later on in the story. R & R Please.


	6. A Job At Hand

_**A Job At Hand**_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do NOT own MapleStory…yet…_

_El Nath:_

Kyle: Wow, this town is made of snow and ice!

Dailina: Yes it says so here in the Maple History Book. El Nath was once formed by a huge avalanche. The rocks crumbled and the first people to come here just merely dug holes in the snow. Now though, they replace the snow with wood as the snow starts to melt. The yetis and the pepes, the original inhabitors of this land have grown more hostile towards humans, mainly due to mass hunting.

Ryker: (Snores)

Dailina walks over and slaps Ryker.

Ryker: Huh? What? I didn't do it! It was him, HIM! Oh…what?

Dailina: You slept through my entire (boring) lecture about El Nath!

Sefrar: We'd better get moving, let's find this Alcaster person and go home.

Kyle: Hmm…could he be that really old and wise looking guy with the staff and the name tag saying "Hello, My Name is Alcaster".

Ryker: What makes you think that? Gets slapped again Ow…

Sefrar: Alcaster! Victoria needs your help! The monsters are revolting and our entire island is at stake!

Alcaster: Silence! I have known these things. But why should I help. What have you done for me? Prove you are worthy and then come back to me.

Sefrar: What should we do to prove our worth?

Alcaster: Go to the Dead Mines. The zombies are getting too many and spreading an undesirable odor around town. Kill them and bring me back 100,000 of their teeth as proof. Mutters to self That should keep them away long enough for me to have a nice long nap. yawns

The group walks away.

Ryker: 100,000 stupid rotten teeth! All to talk to some grumpy old man. How are we even gonna carry that much crap?

Author: Whistles and points at dump truck next to them

Kyle: Whoa…Who the hell are you and where the hell did that come from?

Author: Just get in the truck and let me continue ruining your lives.

10 mins later…

Ryker: W00T! This is fun!

Kyle is double over the edge of the truck leaving…ummm…wastes behind.

Sefrar is clutching his stomach wishing he hadn't eaten so much ungai.

Dailina is repeatedly whacking Ryker over the head with her Kage for almost killing them several times.

Ryker: Wheee!!!! OW! Wheee!!!

Sefrar: Move over, I'm going to drive this. runs over several zombies

Ryker: Hey! Look what I found back here! A bunch of hollow metal stick thingy's and a couple of spherical thingy's.

Author: Oh crap, he found the weapon's stash. Uh… Ryker? Don't pull the things on the spherical thingy's. They will go BOOM. And the metal sticks… Think of them as automatic star throwers. Just don't point the hole at you or your companions.

Ryker runs out of the truck looking like your standard GI-Joe. With bullets strapped across his chest and waving around two guns like a madman.

Half and hour later, they have all the teeth loaded up in the truck.

Author: Ok Ryker, I'm gonna have to take away all the…toys. I'll just poof everyone back to Nath and nothing happened. Ka-peesh?

Ryker: Ka-peesh!

_Yea…I got kinda bored during that chapter. R & R Please._


End file.
